


Dr. Handsome (RHACK)

by MrsMiggles



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Attempt at Humor, Blow Jobs, Comedy, Doctor Kink, Doctor/Patient, Dream Sex, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Light-Hearted, M/M, NSFW, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Playing Doctor, Sex, Smut, no beta - we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMiggles/pseuds/MrsMiggles
Summary: Basically: This is one of the lastest chapters of a... somewhat funny slow burn story that I'm still working on (and which I'll probably never finish tbh), but to put it into context:Settings: Rhys resurrected Jack. They've already moved from the phase "I want to kill you" to the phase "I want to fuck you" (it's just taking them so friggin' long I've decided to post this as a oneshot). They're housemates and lovers. Rhys has trouble letting Jack top him. And his own subconsciousness doesn't make it any easier for him...
Relationships: Handsome Jack & Rhys (Borderlands), Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Dr. Handsome (RHACK)

When Rhys returned from the Atlas HQ’s, he was expecting his housebot Matylda to welcome him home like she always does. And maybe some greetings from Jack. But none of that awaited him this time. That was indeed suspicious…  
As he walked further into the house, he noticed something strange. The door to his study was open.

_Maybe Matylda is cleaning it up right now…? But that doesn't match her schedule. I definitely need to be careful._

When he looked around, the whole house seemed to be kind of... weird. It felt uncomfortable. But maybe he was just overworked and couldn’t see straight anymore. That’s what he thought at least. He decided to investigate what the hell was going on in his study. As soon as he stepped inside, he paused in surprise at the sight he was offered.

There was Jack, nonchalantly sitting at his desk and writing something down. He acted as if nothing was happening. And for some reason, he was wearing glasses and a white coat. A laboratory coat, to be specific.

“Welcome, Mr. Strongfork. I've been expecting you.” Jack said in a welcoming tone.

“Hi, uh, Jack…? What’s happening? Why are you sitting at my desk…? And what’s up with that coat?” Rhys asked him in confusion.

_Is this another one of his games or what?_

“It’s ‘Dr. Handsome’ for you, thanks. Well, Mr. Strongfork, should we start your medical check-up?” He asked. Then he stood up, took off his glasses and looked at Rhys.

“What… What do you mean? I don't know anything about any check-ups…” Still confused, Rhys started to get a feeling that his questions are being ignored. And he wasn’t wrong.

“I've sent you an invitation with all the details last week. I thought that's why are you here now?” Now, Jack seemed to be a bit perplexed too. “Seems like you didn’t read the whole message… I’ll have to explain it to you then. Please, come here and sit down.” He added and referred Rhys to the chair opposite his.

Rhys was getting more and more disoriented and was beginning to get desperate. What the hell is going on? Without even wanting to, he went inside and sat down, leaned back and rested his hands on the chair arms. He didn’t have any control over his body, the only thing he could do was watch quietly what was happening. When he looked at his own hands, they also didn’t seem quite right. Wait, this is familiar…

_I got it, this is a dream! So all I have to do to stop this is to wake up! But… How do I wake myself up?_

“What are you doing, Mr. Strongfork? Please calm down, this is just a preventive check-up, nothing to be afraid of.” Jack started to scold him because Rhys tried to do anything he could to get away. Unfortunately for him, this wasn’t a lucid dream. He really couldn’t do anything. That was pretty unsettling, given the fact that Jack was also in this dream and on top of that, his behaviour was alarmingly shady.

“...Are you listening to me, Mr. Strongfork? As I was saying, we have noticed the increase in cases of turbo cancer lately, that’s why I invited you here. I need to make sure you’re clean.” Dr. Handsome was explaining what was going on but Rhys wasn’t listening to him. He just tried to wake himself up. Unsuccessfully.

“Hey, Jack, this is… This is my dream, okay? I wanna wake up. So help me or go away.” Rhys tried to interact with Dr. Handsome.

“No Mr. Strongfork, this is my office and we’re starting your check-up right now. It will consist of breast, testicle and prostate examination.” Dr. Handsome didn’t seem to give a shit about his whines though.

_OH NO. No no no no no no no… I have to get away. Somebody anybody, help me!_   
_No, I just need to try harder..._

“Dr. Handsome…?”

“What is it, Mr. Strongfork? Something’s wrong?”

“I just… remembered I have to go and… do something important at the… Ministry of Silly Walks...? So… could you please reschedule our appointment?” Rhys thought this could work.

“Huh? No problem, just let me get my planner.” Dr. Handsome opened his desk calendar and started leafing through it.

 _Thank goodness, I’m so glad this worked…_ Wave of relief washed over Rhys.

“How about next Saturday at 10:00 AM, are you free?”

“Yes, that’s perfect! Thank you doctor, really appreciate it. So…” Rhys was glad he had succeeded. He stood up and was ready to leave.

“...Wait a moment, Mr. Strongfork. I’m sorry, I’ve checked that wrong. I won’t be free for the next two years sooo… We need to do it right now.” Dr. Handsome announced and Rhys got pale.

“This can’t be happening…” He said to himself in disbelief and seated himself back.

“What is this about, Mr. Strongfork? It’s for your own good. You don’t want to be healthy?” Dr. Handsome asked with a worried tone in his voice.

“...”

_Think Rhys, think… There must be something… Ah-ha! Got it._

“Thought so. Let’s start then. Remove your shirts please.” Dr. Handsome requested.

“Uh, Dr. Handsome… Where’s Matylda?” As a last resort, Rhys tried to search for his robot, Matylda. That was a smart move but… will it be enough?

“Oh, you mean my robotic nurse? She’s on maternity leave. It’s just the two of us here right now. But don’t worry, I can do this without her just fine. After all, it's just a preventive check-up.” He reassured him.

_He just has answers to everything doesn’t he! Only the answers that play right into his cards though…_

“How… how do free energy machines work?” Rhys gave him a tricky question. How will Dr. Handsome deal with it?

“Free energy machines do not work. No machine can create energy out of nothing, as this would violate the law of mass-energy conservation, which is fundamental and universal. The law of mass-energy conservation states that mass-energy can never be created or destroyed. It can only be redistributed throughout space and transformed into different states. Mass can be converted to energy, and energy can be converted to mass, but together they must be conserved.” Seems like Dr. Handsome handled it rather well.

_Well, I’m impressed. But damn, what even is this… This is pointless, it’s my head and my consciousness._   
_Wait..._   
_That actually makes things even worse, doesn’t it?!?_

“Mr. Strongfork, your shirts. Take them off or I’ll have to help you.” Dr. Handsome demanded unyieldingly.

“Dr. Handsome… No, Jack. Let me go!” Rhys tried to plead with him again...

...Seems like he didn’t learn a thing.

“Please stop talking nonsense, Mr. Strongfork. I assure you that I am not only a professional but also the top of my field. My time is very expensive. So I'll no longer listen to your absurd complaints and just get over with it. Stand up please.” With this, Rhys stood up involuntarily and Dr. Handsome took all off his upper-body clothing at once.

“I’m starting the breast examination now. First, I’ll do the visual inspection.” Dr. Handsome announced, bent down and began to examine. Rhys didn’t really know what to think about it… Using only his eyes, Dr. Handsome inspected Rhys's chest closely with an unhealthy interest. After a while, he stood up and looked directly into Rhys's face with a smile.

“Everything seems to be alright, Mr. Strongfork. The shape, the size, the skin… it’s just beautiful. And now, I’ll do the physical exam.” He reported happily.

_As if this wasn’t disturbing enough!_

Dr. Handsome began his examination by feeling Rhys’s armpits with the tips of his fingers, then he moved his hands over to his breasts, feeling them both thoroughly. When Rhys saw where this was going, he started to feel extremely anxious and flinched. But Dr. Handsome didn't even notice that and simply continued.

“And now, I’ll move on to the nipples.” Then, Dr. Handsome’s face approached Rhys's nipples. And it was unnervingly close to them. First, he got close to one nipple and started to blow his warm breath gently onto it through his half closed lips. Then he did the same with the other one, only went further this time and also made a few little circles with his tongue around it. When the nipple was wet, he pulled back and blew on it some cold air instead, making it erect.

_What kind of professional is this???_

“Jack! That’s enough!” Rhys shouted out. Dr. Handsome stopped his nipple action and stood up again.

“You don’t seem to get it, Mr. Strongfork. First, don’t try to make me angry and call me ‘Dr. Handsome’. Second, this is a standard procedure, there is no reason to worry. Third, if you won't shut up and let me do my job, I'll have to gag you.” Dr. Handsome stated firmly while making the hands-on-hips pose and throwing angry glances at Rhys.

“Gag… me?” Carefully studying Jack’s expression, Rhys gulped and started to shiver.

“Yeah. That is also a completely standard procedure. Only in case of necessity of course.” Dr. Handsome clarified. “But I hope you’ll be reasonable, Mr. Strongfork, and there will be no need to go that far.” He added and smirked.

_Does this mean I can’t not only move but talk too? This is so fucked up… And it’s my own damn head making this up! And what was that smirk for?_

“Even though… I do find your methods very unorthodox, I will do what you say... Just... just don't get angry, okay?” Rhys tried to make peace with him because he didn’t even want to imagine what Dr. Handsome could do to him if he became truly mad.

“I'm glad you came to your senses, Mr. Strongfork. I'll carry on with my examination then.” With this said, Dr. Handsome went back to teasing Rhys’s nipples. Once he was done stimulating them with his tongue, he started stroking them, slowly and gradually increasing the speed. But when Rhys actually started to enjoy it, Dr. Handsome stopped.

“Well, Mr. Strongfork, I'm happy to let you know that your nipples and breasts are perfectly fine. I didn't find anything suspicious.” Dr. Handsome reported to Rhys and Rhys was happy it’s over. To some extent at least.

“Phew, I’m glad. So… can I go now?”

“And where exactly would you like to go, Mr. Strongfork? We're not even half done yet. Now, take off your pants and underwear, I need to examine your testicular area.” Dr. Handsome announced and Rhys started to get soaked in cold sweat.

“No, I’m not doing this.” Rhys stated firmly and was ready to fight if needed.

“Tsk, this again? And here I thought you’ve finally decided to cooperate. Can’t be helped then, I’ll take them off myself.” Dr. Handsome said and pulled Rhys’s pants and underwear all the way down to his ankles. Then he stepped back a little and studied Rhys. He was screening his entire naked body with his penetrating gaze for much longer than was pleasant for Rhys. Dr. Handsome also seemed to be enjoying it a bit too much… for a doctor at least.

“The visual inspection is done. Now, I’ll start the physical examination of your testicles.” Right after this announcement, Rhys started to blush. But he wasn’t disconcerted enough to not notice the bulge that started to appear in Dr. Handsome’s crotch.

“Um… Dr. Handsome? What about the erection?” Rhys asked carefully. There was a slight chance that it will throw this crazy doctor, which his stupid head somehow jammed into this dream, off his balance.

“It’s alright, it’s perfectly natural. Some patients may develop an erection during this kind of examination.” Dr. Handsome tried to deal with it as professionally as he could.

“I meant YOUR erection!” Rhys specified.

“Yeah I know, but it’s perfectly natural.” With that said, Dr. Handsome continued as if nothing had happened. But Rhys wasn’t ready to give in. Or was he?

“Mr. Strongfork, I need to ask you to stay still. Let your arms hang freely and spread your legs. And don't interrupt me, please. Or else...” Dr. Handsome said in a calm but also somewhat threatening tone.

_Or else what!? Should I even want to know...?_

Although he felt weak in the knees, Rhys did as he was told, hoping it will be over soon.

“Good boy. Now, I need to make the skin of your scrotum as relaxed as possible.” Right after saying this, Dr. Handsome knelt down before Rhys. First, he felt his groin and then his testicles. But soon, he switched to sucking it. And Rhy sure felt it.

“Ah! Dr. Handsome… I’m… getting hard.” Rhys shouted out and Dr. Handsome continued to suck his balls while maintaining eye contact with him.

_What kind of doctor maintains eye contact while sucking on his patients balls? Wait… What kind of doctor sucks his patient’s balls...? AND WHY THE HELL DID I GET INTO THE ROLE!?_   
_This is messed up… I’m messed up._

And since Rhys began to enjoy himself quite a bit, he decided to go with the flow and make the best of it. He was helpless against Dr. Handsome… And what harm could one blow job in a dream cause anyway?

“Dr. Handsome? Could you... suck my dick too while you’re at it…? And also… put your glasses back on?” Rhys asked daringly, hoping for a positive answer.

“Of course, Mr. Strongfork. But like I said, my time is very expensive so I’ll have to ask you for some extra pay.” Dr. Handsome answered and put his glasses back on with a satisfied smirk on his face. After all, he got exactly what he wanted.

“...Can that be covered by my health insurance?”

“No, I'm afraid not, Mr. Strongfork. But we'll manage somehow.” Dr. Handsome said and his agile tongue immediately began to caress Rhys’s hard dick. Rhys responded with a loud moan.  
Dr. Handsome then gently took his cock and cuddled with it while kissing it along its entire length. He ran his tongue from the root up to the tip, then circled with his tongue there for a while, sending sharp jolts of pressure through Rhys's body by doing so, before slowly sliding the whole thing into his mouth, all the while staring at Rhys. It must be said that his cock wasn’t exactly short. But Dr. Handsome didn't seem to mind in the slightest and began to suck on it slowly yet thoroughly. Rhys was giving in to the warm, tight, euphoric sensation Dr. Handsome's mouth was giving to him. At the same time, every time he looked down, he saw a man trying to satisfy him completely. He saw Jack doing everything he could to make Rhys pleased, even if it meant giving up his own comfort. And that’s what made it all even hotter. Then, Dr. Handsome pulled Rhys's cock out of his mouth and used his hand to pull the foreskin down - to get proper access to its head.

"Hmm ... Tastes good." Dr. Handsome noted and Rhys started to blush.  
In the meantime, he wasn’t forgetting to fondle Rhys’s balls with his free hand, which was just enhancing the delight Rhys felt. He didn't forget to look up into Rhys’s eyes from time to time to make sure he liked his actions.  
Then he grabbed Rhys by his ass with both hands and slammed Rhys’s cock into his throat. And Rhys liked it. Oh, he liked it a lot. When Rhys felt Dr. Handsome’s throat closing around his hard shaft, he couldn't bear it anymore. He took Dr. Handsome’s head and pushed it into his crotch repeatedly, increasing in speed until the man below him could barely breathe. Rhys felt a familiar tingling sensation in his spine and then, he was flooded with euphoria when all the accumulated tension was finally released, which was accompanied by a few of his delightful groans.  
Dr. Handsome didn't stop sucking until he felt a slightly bitter taste in his mouth and Rhys's movements slowed down. After Rhys came into Dr. Handsome’s mouth, he leaned against his chair to rest. Meanwhile, Dr. Handsome swallowed everything and threw a smile at Rhys who was just enjoying his post-orgasmic state nearby.

When Rhys’s breathing rate returned to normal, his feelings were… mixed. On the one hand, he felt great, on the other, he felt a bit guilty about forcing Dr. Handsome to suck him off.

_I hope I won’t wake up with wet underwear…_

“Were you satisfied with my medical skills, Mr. Strongfork?” Dr. Handsome asked him, visibly proud of himself.

“Ah, it was incredible…Thank you.” Rhys answered and took a look at Dr. Handsome, only to notice something very disturbing. “Wait… What are you doing!?”

Dr. Handsome was putting on his rubber gloves. Then, he reached into the desk drawer, took out a bottle of lubricant and placed it on the table.

“Oh, I'm just getting ready for the last part of our check-up. Please come here, Mr. Strongfork, bend over my desk and spread your legs so I can examine your prostate through your rectum.” He said while rubbing his right hand with the lubricant. And Rhys started to get afraid, very afraid.

“I won’t.” Rhys said determinedly, even though the fear in his voice wasn’t very convincing. After all, he still had no control over his own body.

_This is not a dream, this is pure nightmare!_

“And you've done so well so far, Mr. Strongfork... I fail to understand what your problem is. The examination is not painful, if that's what you're concerned about. Quite the contrary, I would say.” Dr. Handsome said with an uncomfortably large smile on his face and began to stretch his fingers. Although he probably wanted to calm Rhys down, it had the exact opposite effect. Rhys instinctively began to cover his ass and his crotch area with his hands and wanted to run away. But his body didn't listen to him and began to shuffle itself slowly toward the table, with his pants still around the ankles.

 _I’m so glad it’s not the actual Jack seeing me like this…_ In this desperate situation he found himself in, Rhys tried to see at least some positives.

_I would give anything to wake up now._

When Rhys approached him, Dr. Handsome motioned for him to bend over his desk. And his body did as he said. Because of the pants, Rhys wasn’t able to spread his legs properly so Dr. Handsome naturally helped him and tore them off. Then he stood right behind Rhys and whispered into his ear:

“Now, Mr. Strongfork, spread your legs,” At this, Dr. Handsome planted one knee between Rhys’s thighs, driving them apart. The combination of this action and his whispering made Rhys shiver. Not in a bad way though. “And relax your booty muscles please, I don't want to hurt you." Dr. Handsome added and lightly stroked one of Rhys's asscheeks. Rhys already accepted his fate and didn’t try to fight him anymore.

_Here goes nothing…_

Dr. Handsome then got down to his business. By pushing it gently until it got inside, he inserted only one finger into Rhy’s rectum. Then, he quickly found the prostate like the professional he was and felt it for a while to see if there were any irregularities. When Dr. Handsome pulled his finger out, he seemed to be pleased. To Rhys’s surprise, it wasn’t as weird as he expected it to be. Just a regular prostate exam you could say.  
Did he expect more? Yeah. Did he want more? Well, that’s hard to say…Even for Rhys himself.

“Well, Mr. Strongfork, the check-up is done. I didn’t feel any changes in the size of your prostate or other irregularities. Everything is fine.”

“Is that… all? The examination is over?” Rhys asked him distrustfully while still being unable to move freely.

“Yes Mr. Strongfork, the examination is over. And it appears that you’re as healthy as a horse. Your breasts, testicles and prostate are all turbo cancer-free.” Dr. Handsome announced happily.

“Thank you, Dr. Handsome…?” Rhys was pretty perplexed but also really glad it didn’t go any further. He was ready to leave any given minute. Only his body wouldn’t let him. So he turned his head and looked at Dr. Handsome, looking for some kind of explanation of what the heck was happening right then. And he found it...

“...And now, for my extra pay...” Dr. Handsome said while adjusting his gloves. Then he put more lube on his fingers, which was clearly indicating what will happen next.

_I’m screwed now. Wait, I could actually get literally screwed…!!!_

“What… what are you going to do to me?” Rhys, who was frightened by the whole situation, asked sporadically, already knowing the answer to his question.

“Nothing you wouldn’t like, Mr. Strongfork.” He assured him.

_He’s gonna eat me alive now! You fucked up big time, Rhys..._

Dr. Handsome approached Rhys from behind. He ran his fingertips over Rhy’s balls, then rubbed them with his palm. Rhys, surprised by the cool sensation he suddenly felt on his testicles, which were still hot from all the teasing before, let out a faint shout.

Dr. Handsome moved up. At first, he sensualy squeezed and massaged Rhys’s asscheeks. Then he ran his fingers through Rhys’s cleft and spread his cheeks apart. He started to circle Rhys’s tight hole with one finger, gently pleading for admission. And, to his own utmost surprise, Rhys gave it to him. Dr. Handsome had to push a little to overcome the initial resistance. The circular muscles contracted at first, but relaxed themselves soon after and Dr. Handsome could slide his whole finger inside. Rhys sighed and moved his hips. When Dr. Handsome added a second, well-lubed finger to the first one, the opening widened a little. He drove his fingers back and forth for a while, then added a third finger. When all three fingers were inside, he began to move them around slowly, giving Rhys time to adjust. Although he didn't want to admit it, Rhys liked the sensation of being stretched out by Jack's fingers. His fingers were now getting surrounded by the heat of Rhys’s tight hole.  
Rhys groaned and started to push his ass against Dr. Handsome’s fingers to direct them exactly where he wanted them to be. To his sensitive spot that was now separated from Dr. Handsome’s fingers only by the rubber glove. And Dr. Handsome did his best to make Rhys pleased. He hugged him from behind with his free hand, clung to his body and began kissing his nape and neck. Rhys realized that if Dr. Handsome did so much as just touched the tip of his already dripping cock now, he would probably cum right away. But he didn't want that yet. Excitement was flooding his whole body and he felt he’s ready for more than this.

Rhys arched his back and fully exposed his naked ass. Dr. Handsome leaned the tip of his hard cock against Rhys’s prepared entrance. At this, Rhys’s body started to shiver because and not least because it was the very first time he was about to get penetrated by another man’s member. Naturally, he was nervous as hell. Even though it was just a dream…

But then, Dr. Handsome suddenly stopped. Rhys himself didn’t know whether to rejoice or be sad about it.

“Why… did you stop?” Rhys turned his head to Dr. Handsome and asked him.

“Because I wouldn’t do anything you don’t want me to.” Was his answer and Rhys was taken aback by it.

“I think I… I wanted you to do it…?”

“But I’m not the one in control, you are. And you always have been.”

Upon hearing this, at first Rhys wondered if he really was so twisted that he wished for such a kinky dream... But then, it all dawned on him. It’s not about this dream at all, it’s about what his subconsciousness was trying to tell him.

“Ah, I get it now…” Deeply relieved, Rhys suddenly regained complete control over his body and could move freely. He used this opportunity to bid farewell to Dr. Handsome.

“Although I have to thank you for your help, Dr. Handsome, I’ll be happy if I never see you again in my life.” With this said, Rhys pulled him close by the collar of his coat and kissed him goodbye. And then, he finally woke up.

~~~

**Rhys woke up to the real Jack kissing him.**

“Rise n’ shine, cupcake. Did you sleep well?”

“Good morning… Jack?” Rhys looked up at Jack first, then began to look around the room. He felt disoriented and distressed for a moment, but when he found himself in his own room, he calmed down.

“You seemed to be having a nightmare so I woke you up. Also, I wanted to bring you breakfast in bed.”

“I did…? I-I suppose that’s true, thanks for waking me up.” Rhys was still a little shaken by his dream, so he tried to turn the page. “And where is it?”

“Where is what?” Jack asked him incomprehensibly.

“My breakfast in bed…?” Now, Rhys didn't understand... But then again, understanding Jack was never easy.

“In the kitchen I guess.” Was Jack’s answer. And he really meant it. “Or - you may get one right here…” Jack started to stroke his own crotch and sent an air kiss to Rhys. Rhys threw a pillow at Jack.

“Asshole...” _Then again…_ “Maybe later.” Rhys added and Jack’s eyes lit up. But Rhys needed to get something off his mind first.

“I guess I should address the elephant in the room… So, about the other day…” Rhys forced out of himself. And it must be said, it took him a lot of effort

“What about the other day?” Jack was teasing Rhys, even though he knew very well what it was all about.

“You know that very well! How I didn’t let you fu- top me!” Rhys shouted so loudly his voice almost broke. But he was afraid that if he didn't shout it out, he wouldn't be able to say it at all.

“Yeah, that was a shame ‘cuz I really wanted to fuck you dry. I won’t lie to you, it was kinda a letdown.” There was a slight disappointment in Jack's voice, which made Rhys feel like an asshole.

“I’m… sorry.”

At this, Jack sat down on the bed next to Rhys and squeezed his shoulder while maintaining eye contact with him:  
“I hate to break this to you but… my dick is not that big.” Jack said jokingly with a feigned saddened expression.

“...You’re such a dork.” Rhys sighed. “I’m trying to be serious here…”

“You know you like it.” He gave Rhys a wink accompanied by a sly smirk. “But to be honest, I'm not at all surprised you're still scared of me.”

“It’s not that… I’m not scared of you. I believe you wouldn’t hurt me… Not on purpose at least. It’s just...” Rhys tried to convince Jack. And himself too, to be absolutely honest.

“It’s what?” Jack paused, probably to think. “Ah, I get it.”

“...You do?” Rhys looked at him with an astonished expression on his face. Because even though he's changed a lot, empathetic Jack was still a pretty uncommon sight.

“Yeah I do. And you don’t have to act all surprised. That kinda hurts you know…” Jack tried to play on his feelings. Just to mess with him though. “It’s about control, isn’t it?”

“No, it’s… Wait, that’s right! How did you know?” Rhys was genuinely surprised by such an answer. But who could blame him?

“Well, wasn't hard to figure that out. I would probably be afraid too if I had to completely submit myself to the man who tried to control my body and kill me.” Jack admitted almost guiltily, staring into space.

“You’re… right?” Rhys couldn’t contain his shock. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t help it. But I think… it’s getting better.”

“It’s alright.” Jack stroked Rhys’s head and then his cheek. “Besides, there are a lot of things I can do with you apart from sticking it up your ass.” He added and winked at Rhys, whose face was already reddening.

“Thank you.” Rhys said in a quiet voice and gave Jack an affiliative smile.

“Now that we’ve clarified this, do you want a cup of coffee?”

“Oh, that would be great, thanks.” Rhys was more than happy with the outcome of their conversation. But coffee would certainly hit the spot right now.

“Go and get in the kitchen then.” Jack told him dryly.

“Right…”

“I’ll be right back with your coffee.” Jack said, pulled Rhys into a kiss, which he gladly returned. After that, Jack stood up and went to the kitchen.  
But when he was at the door, he stopped here for a while, as if thinking about something. Then he grabbed his chin, looked back at Rhys and asked him confusedly:

“By the way, who’s ‘Dr. Handsome’?”

“Oh shit…!!!”

~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Did somebody say doctor kink? Nooo, no way... Where? Idk about that, haha.  
> Note: English is not my native language. Please, feel free to point out my mistakes to me. I would really appreciate any feedback you can give me.  
> Anyway, thank you all for taking the time out to read my fic. :)


End file.
